


Infinite

by LarryStylinsonheart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryStylinsonheart/pseuds/LarryStylinsonheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is pining for Harry, vice versa. </p><p>***</p><p>I wrote this really quickly in the middle of the night. No hate please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinite

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.

Infinite (Larry Fluff)

Harry's POV

I sat there gazing into the darkness thinking about him , his beautiful blue eyes, tanned skin and light brown hair which complemented his whole body perfectly. He was the most gorgeous handsome person I've ever seen! But it's not just his looks that are perfect, it's his personality. He's funny kind cheeky and literally amazing! I love him! Yep, that's right, I'm in love with my best friend Louis Tomlinson!

It all started back in X factor when we first met when we got put together in the band I knew he had something special! Then we moved in together and my feelings just got stronger until i realised that I was in love with him and I didn't want anyone else but him. He made me happy and I always felt like I could be myself around him, he was all that I wanted. When people ask me in interviews who is my perfect women all I can think of is Louis and when they talk about 'Larry Stylinson ' I just want to scream out its true!

My alarm rang finally, I hadn't slept much because of that Doncaster boy. I decided to get up, have a shower and make Lou pancakes 

Louis's POV

I walked downstairs and I could smell pancakes and tea! Mmm Harry was an amazing cook that was one of the reasons I was in love with him along with millions of others, I could write a library full of reasons why! I stepped into the kitchen to see Harry in skinny jeans and a really tight t-shirt that made me feel light headed. He was teasing me, even if he knew it or not, I just wanted to rip his clothes of and 'have my way with him'. Does that sound perverted? It can't be 12 year olds write about us.

He turned around and said good morning and I did the same and sat down gazing at Harry his big emerald eyes, with his curly hair and his toned tattooed body! I could see why all the girls loved him! And then there was his smile, his white shimmering teeth which made a path to his dimples which made me crazy...

"Louis I know I'm incredibly fit and adorable but stop staring at me your breakfasts ready!" Harry said, I must having looking at him for ages! I could feel a blush coming to my cheeks so I just looked down to my feet. God I'm such an idiot!

I wasn't that hungry so I just ate a bit. All this with Harry was making me feel ill because I had no concentration and I couldn't sleep! I just want to be with him and the whole world to know I love him, but how can that happen when I can't even tell him.

"Are you alright Louis? You've barely touched your food?!" I looked up to see his green eyes looking at me filled with worry.

" I'm not really feeling to well Hazza!" I told him I couldn't lie to him because he would notice!

"Oh boo bear don't worry I'll ask the lads round and we just watch a movie or something!" I nodded weakly and went to get dressed.

Harry's POV

As I watched Louis walk away in his boxers I saw how fit he was with a six pack and toned arms I could feel my self getting hard just at the thought of him. I went over to my phone to text Liam:

Hiya Louis's not feeling well so do u and the boys want to come round for a bit and I really need to talk to u alone! :) x

15 minutes later we were all sat watching grease Louis loved it with Zayn texting Perrie Niall resting his head on Liam's shoulder with his arm around him and then Louis cuddling me under a blue blanket! 

"Harry please can you get me some water?" Louis said looking up at me so beautiful and perfect!

"Of course Lou! And Liam can I have a word?" He nodded as Niall lifted his head of his shoulder as i got up to walk into the kitchen! 

"Right Liam, when I tell you this you promise not to get mad or anything!"

"What is it? What have you done?"

"Liam, just promise" I said starting to get frustrated.

"Fine. I promise." He said with a confused expression.

"Ok," I toke a deep breathe trying to stay calm, " I'minlovewithlouis!"

He was about to ask what i mumbled but then i think he realised. His jaw dropped but he was trying to hide his shock as he said "Oh my god Harry how long for? Why didn't you tell me? Does he know?" 

"When we started as a band I had feelings for him and they got stronger but I've been scared to tell anyone in case they judged me but I couldn't keep it a secret for any longer I needed to tell someone!"

A tear ran down my face I wiped it away quickly I felt so stupid, like a 14 year old girl crying over a crush!

"Haz are your sure its not just a little man crush?"

"No!" I said angrily, " I know my own feelings I'm in love with Louis my best friend! And theres no need to remind me how stupid and messed up it is and that i have fucked up everything!" I turned around ready to storm off, but there with wide eyes was fucking Louis Tomlinson looking all adorable, the fucking gorgeous prick. I broke down into to tears and ran to my room slamming the door! What have I done? Not only have I ruined my chances but my friendship as well!

Louis' POV

He ran out often room pushing me out of the way I saw tears streaming from his beautiful eyes. I can't believe what I just heard! It was like being hit by a bus of love, joy and happiness but with pain and horror because i hate seeing him sad. I started walking to Harry's room ignoring the boys asking what happened. At some point I must of started crying because I felt a tear trickle down my cheek.

I knocked on the door lightly and went in wether he liked it or not because i needed to see him, I needed to speak to him, I needed to tell him I love him. I looked at his bed where he was curled up in a ball on with his eyes bloodshot and glistening with pain. I hated seeing him so upset yet I still found him the most beautiful person on the planet. I wanted to take his pain away so badly. I want to be that person who would make him feel better with a single touch.

"Go away" he yelled across the room without turning to look at me. The words hit me like bricks but I persisted. I wasn't gonna wimp out on my only chance. I was usually the confident one but Harry made feel like jelly, as cliche as it sounds.

"Harry it's me we need to talk" he turned around and looked at me and just burst into more tears. I went and sat on his bed and cradled him in my arms. We fit perfectly like to puzzle pieces. 

"I'm sorry, I can't h-hide it anymore! I'm in l-love with you Louis. I tried to get rid of these f-feelings but this sort of love is un-unbreakable! It hurts so bad knowing that you d-don't feel the s-same! I'm so sorry! If you just w-want to leave I understand a-and I'll l-leave the band. I'm s-so sorry. I bet you hate m-me now!" He sobbed into my ear I just held him closer with no intentions of letting go. I couldn't believe he loved me after I had pined over him all that time. I took a deep breathe preparing to tell him.

"Hazza, don't cry I hate seeing you sad" I said trying to keep it together for him whilst wiping tears from his eyes. " I'm in love with you Haz. I have been since the day you picked and spun me around after we were put into a group. I want to wear your sweatshirts whilst cuddling in bed, I want to watch scary movies with you, I want to kiss you in the rain, I want to hold your hand and be that adorable and perfect couple that everyone wants to be like. I just want you Harry, only you!" 

Harry's POV

I backed up out of his arms I couldn't believe what Louis was saying. It's like his words were little pieces of heaven. I wanted him to love me back for so long, it was just like I dreamed. 

"Y-You love me?" I asked hesitantly whilst looking straight into his watery blue eyes.

"God Harry do I have to spell it out?! I. Love . You." He whispered quietly with a smile.

I launched my whole body at him knocking him back backwards onto my bed with his laughter. I couldn't stop smiling!

Louis's POV

I fell backwards on his bed as he hugged me tightly. I've never felt happier. I was doing what I love with the one I love.

"So love, would you put up with me being your boyfriend?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course I would!" I smiled and started leaning in for kiss. My heart was beating so fast. Our foreheads met. He put one arm round my waist. The other on my cheek. I put my arm round his back. The other round his neck wrapping his silky curls round my fingers. Our lips locked. Sparks ran through my body. 

"OH MY GOD!" I heard an Irish accent scream in excitement. That broke our kiss as we whipped our heads around to see Liam, Zayn and Niall at the door with shocked faces apart from Liam. I think he knew this would happen to be honest!

It ended up us explaining it all to them whilst Zayn started shedding tears! I fell asleep in Harry's strong arms with a smile on my face.

Lets just say we were infinite.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :) xx 
> 
> Love you munchkins!x


End file.
